A Debatable Proposition
by Deebelle1
Summary: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen were high school sweethearts with a secret: Debate Class turned them on. After a particularly heated debate that neither had wanted to admit defeat to, comments were made and a need for instant gratification was set. A pep rally seemed like just as good of place as any other. Entry for the Public Lovin FF Contest. It's rated M people!


**Entry for the Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by**

**GossipLips, JandMsMommy, and Miss January**

**-PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com**

**Title: A Debatable Proposition**

**Author: Deebelle1**

**Beta'd by the lovely Brie**

**Summary: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen were high school sweethearts with a secret: Debate Class turned them on. After a particularly heated debate that neither had wanted to admit defeat to, comments were made and a need for instant gratification was set. A pep rally seemed like just as good of place as any other. Entry for the Public Lovin FF Contest. It's rated M for a reason so 18 and over only please.**

**Disclaimer: There's a HUGE lemon people, so if this isn't your thing, DO NOT PROCEED WITH READING. IT WOULD BE A GIGANTIC WASTE OF YOUR TIME! AGAIN: THIS IS ONE LONG LEMON AND IF YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS, THAN DON'T. You've been warned, everyone one else…ENJOY. ;o)**

* * *

**A Debatable Proposition**

"Thank you Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen. That was a wonderful debate. Next up is…"

I'd tuned out Mrs. Cope the moment Edward began whispering to me.

"You want my cock, don't you, bookbird?" he growled into my ear as we made our way back to our seats.

"Not as much as you want my dripping wet kitty, rusty," I purred back.

I'd been dripping for him since the moment our debate in class had started and he fucking knew it.

Each and every time we were pinned against each other for a debate, I couldn't control the need he created in me as I spouted off spreads for him, opposition to rebuff. Ever since the first time, he knew what it did to me and he relished in that fact. Just like I knew it drove him crazy to know he could never beat me in class.

The debates were foreplay for us, the Chief of Police's angelic daughter and the doctor's charming son. It was laughable. If they only knew the truth. On the outside I may look the part, but my blood red lace bra and matching crotch-less panties said otherwise. Just like I knew he was going commando under his designer jeans.

The bell broke me from my thoughts about his commando status, and the students around us started yammering on about the pep rally that was set for next period. I didn't give a flying fuck about school pride when it came to getting Edward's hard cock in me. I'd been aching for him since his cousins arrived in town and he wasn't able to meet for our usual "study" sessions.

"Hey, Eddie, do have those bio notes I can borrow?" The fire in his eye amplified at the nickname.

I loved getting him even more riled up before he fucked me. I could tell by the intensity in his eyes that I wouldn't be disappointed, and I quivered in anticipation. I just wanted to know when he'd make me pay, since he wasn't one for predictability.

"Sure. They're in my locker, and I'm leaving right after the rally, so we need to get them now if you want them to study with this weekend, Izzy." He smirked at me as I cringed at the moniker.

Oh yeah, that bastard was working me up to a full-blown fuckfest.

"No problem. I'll meet you there after I drop my stuff in my locker. Say five?" I wouldn't need the time, but we needed the halls to clear of some of the students.

"Sure." He nodded and was out the door.

By the time I made my way to him, I was a drenched and panting mess. My thighs we already drenched and he hadn't even laid a finger on me. His eyes, his voice, his fingers…fuck! He owned my pussy even in my own head.

Edward had just closed his locker and was holding onto what I knew were a couple blank sheets of paper. As the two brightest students in our class, he knew I didn't need his notes, just like I knew what he really had in his hand.

He passed me the 'work' and we slowly made our way toward the gym. There were less than six inches of space between us as we walked, and the tension was tangible. I didn't know what he had planned, but I was down for anything Edward Cullen would do to me.

He held the door open for me, and the noise was out of control. It was typical, though, for the homecoming game. I'd barely made it two steps forward when he yanked me back to him and then pulled me back behind the bleachers.

Even if I'd wanted to scream, no one would have heard me. Their cheers were even drowning out my own thoughts. He continued to walk until we were completely encased in darkness.

My breathing was so ragged now. I wanted him, I wanted him bad, consequences be damned. Public place: thrilling. Being caught by another student: exciting. A teacher or the principal: icing on the proverbial cake.

"You're such a tease, Isabella," he practically screamed into my ear. "Do you have any clue as to how hard you made me during our debate? I swear, if it wasn't for the podiums we have to stand behind, everyone would see what you do to me."

"I'm not a tease. You and I both know that, Eddiekins. Plus, you love me just the way I am," I replied before I bit his ear. "Beside, your cock is mine, and I do _not_ share."

His answering groan as I stroked his hardness through his pants told me it wouldn't take long for this show to reach its second cross examination.

Edward's hand found its way under my skirt and pushed further up my thighs. I was never more grateful than in that moment for whoever had came up with my style of panties, but googling that shit to find out who I needed to thank was the last thing on my mind as his long, piano playing fingers glided between my soaked folds.

The shouts and chants were still at a fever pitch, but the excitement around us pulsed through me like a downed livewire. Or maybe it was just Edward's presence. Either way, the burden of proof lay directly between my legs. My anticipation was positively dripping from me.

"Someone seems to be extremely eager. Tell me, what caused you to drip like a two-dollar whore?" Those words only increased the moisture.

"Oh," I moaned, and my head hit the painted cinderblock wall behind me.

"Just because they're louder than fuck out there, Isabella, doesn't mean you can be too," he said as his fingers reached my holy grail.

I tried to repress my moans, but the moment Edward's long and flexible fingers entered my core I cried out in relief at the status quo.

It had been too long since I'd felt his body pressing into me the way it was. The way he hoisted and held my left leg up around his waist while his right hand was busy making me see stars. The words that came out of his mouth did nothing to help me hold back from the first of many releases I was sure he'd give me today.

"That's right, my needy little bird. You want to come all over my fingers."

He worked his fingers slowly in and out of me. He knew exactly where to apply pressure, and he used that to his advantage and established the criterion objective.

"Please," I begged.

I was so close, but he wasn't ready for me to let go yet.

"I can't believe what a naughty girl you've turned out to be today. Letting me get you off while hundreds of people are just feet from us."

I didn't know how much more I could take. I felt like I was going insane with the way he kept bringing me to the brink and then dialing it back.

"Please let me come," I begged again.

"Does it turn you on more to know that at any moment someone could catch us and we could be expelled? Our parents, disappointed in our lack of judgment?"

I was barely coherent enough to respond. "Yessss."

The marching band's drum solo had just started and the stomping of feet reverberated through me when Edward said the word I'd been waiting for. "Come."

The dam burst and tears rolled down my cheeks. I wasn't capable of anything other than silent screams and gasps of breath as wave after wave crashed through me, stronger than ever before. All of his prep-time paid off in spades. I was euphoric.

I positive that if Edward hadn't been holding me, my Jello-like legs would have already given out.

Even after my orgasm subsided, my body was still quaking.

When Edward realize I had full control over my body, he spoke again. "I'm gonna taste you now."

He was on his knees before I could reply, only this time, it was my right leg that was tossed over his left shoulder.

He didn't wait for a reply and dove in. He licked and sucked and teased my overly sensitive clit. My fingers were woven into Edward's rust-colored lock as I held him in place.

While his fingers were magical, his tongue heaven, there was nothing that could top his cock.

I couldn't wait anymore. I craved it. I was consumed with need for his dick. The mushroom-like tip, the ridges I loved to lick rubbing my inner walls as he moved within me, and my pussy's vacuum-like suction was made for the above average thickness he possessed.

He was a gift from the gods to me, even if he was only seventeen.

Everything he did he exceeded at. Overachiever was the best word to describe Edward, Master Debater.

I pulled him away from my kitty by his hair. His eyes, the deepest emerald I'd ever seen them before, flashed with anger as I ended his fun.

"As wonderful as that felt, I need you. I need to feel your cock pounding into me like I've never felt before. It's been too long. Make the ache you left go away the way only you can," I pleaded.

"This isn't going to be slow," he said as he undid his pants while I nipped at his neck.

"Uh-huh," I sounded out. "I didn't ask for you to love me, just fuck me."

The sound he made was almost inhuman.

My jean skirt was completely shoved up to waist, and my Chucks were pressed into Edward's ass as I tried to bring him into my body.

"Patience," he said.

"Patience went out the window the moment we finished our debate. Now get the fuck in me!" I cursed.

"I concede to you, then."

A rebuttal wasn't necessary as he slammed into me with no other warning.

His hands kneaded and squeezed my ass as he moved me up and down his length. I was almost positive the wall under the bleachers now held a Bella-shaped imprint in it. The paced he'd set was ferocious, but I wasn't complaining. No, I was dick-ah-mah-tized.

"Take off your shirt. I want my mouth on those pretty titties of yours," he panted out.

He paused only long enough for my t-shirt to disappear.

"Mmmm, I love the color red on you, but that needs to go, too."

Releasing one of my ass cheeks, he expertly unclasped and then tossed my bra somewhere behind him.

My complaint dissolved the moment his teeth made contact with one of my already hard nipples.

Lady Gaga's "Show Me Your Teeth" played on repeat in my mind as he nipped, bit, pulled, and tweaked each of my peaks.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" I was almost there.

"Keep it down!" he barked, a deep crease forming in his forehead as he redoubled his unneeded effort.

I clamped down on him as he continued the pace he'd set, making me come, and just as I approached earth again, I felt him twitch inside and release all he had to give after a two weeks of sandbagging it.

When I knew he was ready to put me down, I unlocked my legs from around his waist. He gently set me on the floor with a quick kiss and then took care of the evidence of our proclivities.

I'd pulled my skirt down and had already put my top back on, but was still searching for my red bra. Once Edward was re-dressed, he helped me search for it, but ended up hitting his head on one of the support bars and made me laugh.

"Who's back there?" a deep voice asked.

Shit! We were about to be caught…red handed.

"Choose, Swan, your precious bra or a call to the chief? 'Cause I'm kind of attached to my twig and berries," Edward whispered.

There really was no reasoning; I loved his cock a gazillion times more than that stupid bra. "Let's go."

We bolted the opposite way of the masculine voice that was approaching and down the hallway to the closest bathrooms to freshen up and laughed quietly the whole way.

We were fortunate to not have been caught, but that truly was half the fun: the possibilities.

All it took was one look into the mirror to see the casual link we'd just had was completely obvious. I had just been completely ravaged by Edward. I was one lucky bitch.

After I'd cleaned up and rearranged my clothes, sans bra, I headed back out to meet Edward so we could leave.

"Hey, Edward, Charlie has to work late on some case he's helping out on in La Push. Wanna come over and debate some more with me?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead, and I could still smell myself on his face. It was primal to me, knowing I'd marked him as mine.

"Where else would I be?"

Where else, indeed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote for your favorite at PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com**


End file.
